


Dream land

by Infires_Ahgase



Category: GOT7, GOT7 X Reader - Fandom, ahgase - Fandom, igot7
Genre: Aesthetic relationships, Boyfriend imagines, F/M, Girlffriend-boyfriend, I am so bad at tagging..., I love cosy GOT7, Love, Not complete fluff, That's it no more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infires_Ahgase/pseuds/Infires_Ahgase
Summary: Just a series of random, aesthetic imagines with Boyfriend!GOT7. This is my first work here so please support me!!!





	Dream land

• JB- Long way home

The grip of Jaebeom’s warm hand on mine tightened as we both moved through the pedestrian crossing of the road when there was a gap in the traffic though it was not the red light yet. I stepped back with a small gasp as I heard the loud honk of a car which halted some meters away from me and Jaebeom’s hand moved up in a stopping gesture to the driver who had his head out of the window to say or maybe yell something. Before I could do something I felt being pulled forward by my hand and I could already see the Daegok Station stairs ascending down to the platform on the other side of the road. I felt the cold air in my face as we moved to the entrance; I looked up at my boyfriend’s broad back that had a black cross body back pack on the blue denim jacket that he wore over a black hoodie and black ripped jeans. He has worn ripped jeans even in winters ever since I can remember. As we both quickly ascended down the stairs to the underground platform whose neon hoarding was announcing the arrival of the last trains of the day I held onto the hood of my pale blue colored hoodie topped with a beige colored over coat to protect myself from the chill night of early March in Goyang city.

My eyes came in contact with the dull yellow lights of the station that had only a few souls lingering about. But this was not the first time that we came here at this time of the night, this station is almost a regular for me if not in the day so much but for the night I was sure. I felt Jaebeom speed up his steps towards the red ticket machine next to a large map of the rail routes all the while never leaving my hand and not even his grip loosening. I stood beside him calming my erratic breathing and maybe somewhere also trying to do the same to my heart. I looked up at his concentrated face as he ran yet another hand through his hair while his ringed fingers moved deftly over the touch screen. I saw him quickly pull out the small white piece of paper from its slot that would ensure his journey for tonight. With this I heard him exhale a sigh of relief and he finally turned towards me his sharp lips turning into a smile as he stared down at me and I couldn’t help but smile back but I knew it too well that it was all half-hearted. I looked around myself, the platform at this hour looks likes a tired place from its walls and weirdly dull aura. There were a few people sitting on the waiting benches all in their own world Jaebeom put the ticket in the pocket of his denim jacket and moved to the front of the platform. I looked back and saw that the regular coffee shop that is open often is closed today. Though we both are not very big fans of the coffee from this shop but sometimes it works. I looked down at the watch in my right hand to check the time. There were still 10 minutes to spare before the clock struck 11:34 pm and the everyday, hourly communal would be here on its last round and to take him back to Seoul, his home away from me. I stared into the black tunnel, the red lights not blinking and giving me hope for some more time with him before I have to wait for weeks and sometimes even months to see and touch him in person again.

I felt Jaebeom’s hand gently wrap around my waist and pull me a little closer to him and that helped in getting my attention back on him. I gently pushed some strands of his black messy hair from continuously running a hand through them from his eyes. His hair contrasting to the silver hoops in his ears and the silver nose ring that he wore in his sleek nose. “You took all your things right?” I asked my voice coming out quieter than I expected, to which I looked up into his dark brown eyes adorned with two pretty, beauty moles on the left one. “I did but maybe I forgot one thing.” He said with a thoughtful expression. “What?” I said trying to remember anything of his that I saw while leaving the apartment. “My heart. I think I forgot to bring it with me. "Oh look! You have it right here.” He said with big toothy grin on his face while lightly poking a finger at my heart. I chuckled and hit him lightly on his chest saying “Jaebeom! That was so cheesy! I was being serious.” He laughed in his deep voice while throwing his head back and I couldn’t help but look at his smiling face trying to capture it in my mind, because photos and Skype does not do any justice to how beautiful he looks in real life.

He looked down at me his lips formed into a soft smile as he pushed some strands of stray hair from my face and said “Take care of yourself, okay. Eat well, don’t work over time because you have to take care of Lemon too and yeah don’t hang around Dunkin Donuts too much.” I laughed at his last advice and nodded my head at him. “Also don’t cry after going home” He said looking into my eyes and I again nodded my head. I just hate it when he has to go. And no matter how long he stays I still can’t get enough of him. I know that he tries his best to stay in touch and visit as often as possible but I know he has work commitments and sometimes him not being here with me gets on me. Some days I think about how long we both have held onto each other through these distances and then there are days when I am tired of not being with him and just want to end but then his face, his love and those eyes come back to me and I hold on for the day when I will be with him forever. I looked down on the grey stone floor and the worn yellow band under my vans and his red and black Nike Jordans. We shouldn’t even be this close to the edge but who cares so when I am sure that there are no tears in my eyes I wrap my hands around Jaebeom’s torso and look up at him. He held out his hand to feel for the movement of air that comes as the train pushes it along and I know he felt it by the way he turned his face towards me cupping my face with his hands, while one of his thumbs gently stroked my cheek as he looked down at me lovingly. “When will you come back?” I asked. “Soon. So sleep well jagiya and when you wake up you will find me home, as if I never left.” He said and leaned to press down his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, my arms holding him and the sound of the train horn going through my ears and it was just a few moments before I felt the fast air whiz through my hair as the train came.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling fan, the red neon lights of a gift shop infront of my apartment getting in my room through the window with broken blinds. I looked at the time in my phone. Quarter past 2. I heard the sound of my bed room door being opened and then a low purr. I felt Lemon’s soft fur around my legs as he jumped on the bed. I sat up at and looked at the Polydactyl gifted to me by Jaebeom and ran my hand through his soft fur. I was still waiting for his text and somewhere also missing his warm body beside me. I picked up my phone and went through the gallery all filled with our photos and some candid photos of him that I wouldn’t trade anything for them. When the sound of a notification filled my almost quiet room and I saw Lemon sit up on my leg to which I looked at him and said while rubbing his ear “Yes, it’s a text from daddy.” I saw the text that read:

2:31 AM  
From- Jae  
I reached home, babe. Now you can sleep too. I love you and Lemon too.

I smiled and showed the text to Lemon who looked at the phone screen so attentively as if he really understood what was written. “Daddy said that he loves you.” I said, to which he rubbed his head against my leg and I sighed to the fact that Jaebeom knew so well that I didn’t slept. I miss him. I felt tears in my eyes but I wiped them off as I remembered Jaebeom telling me not to cry. I lay on my bed still going through his photos and reliving some of the moments in my mind until sleep took over me only to wake up on a morning where Jaebeom was miles away from me and me here but our hearts still connected at all times. After Jaebeom leaves I often wake up before the sun has fully risen into the sky because his cuddles are not there to lull me back to sleep and I must stand alone again, be my own person. His arms around me are the only medicine I need after a tiring day at work. But each evening coming back home knowing that I won’t find his love, those crescent shaped eye smiles, his bright smile and laugh and his heavenly voice singing through my kitchen as he bakes something for me and him all together makes it a long way to home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was Jb till here. I hope you liked it. I will update the next member soon. Please leave comments and kudos. I would love to read them.  
A


End file.
